Never End Tale
by redstarangel26
Summary: "Lucy, it's been almost a full week now, don't you think you two should talk?" She asked placing the tray onto the bar counter. I looked at the ground and bit my cheek, trying to prevent tears from falling. "You'd never understand' 'I can't even look at you anymore.' 'I hate you.' 'GET OUT'
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick note, this has been updated and revised since last year, the second chapter is completely new. Warning! There is a lemon in this chapter and the next for that matter. It is not extremely explicit, but it is sexual. Forewarning to those who do not like reading about that.**

I walked into the guild, my hand tightly clutching the fabric of my skirt, my pink fairy Tail tattoo practically stinging as I walked through the large doors. Everyone was loud and rambunctious as usual, but there was one loud, fiery voice that was missing. I looked around, hoping to see the mop of pink hair somewhere, anywhere.

"He didn't show up today." I heard a quiet, gentle voice behind me. I turned around to see Mirajane, holding a tray full of drinks and food. Relief and despair sank in at my comment.

"Lucy, it's been almost a full week now, don't you think you two should talk?" She asked placing the tray onto the bar counter. I looked at the ground and bit my cheek, trying to prevent tears from falling. _"You'd never understand!' 'I can't even look at you anymore.' 'I hate you.' 'GET OUT!'_

The ugly words rang in my head over and over like a broken record. It's been six days since I've spoken to my partner, my ex-partner I suppose I should say.

"I don't think he will ever forgive me. We said awful things to each other Mira." I whispered, leaning against a bar stool for support. "He doesn't even act like it happened; he just pretends I don't exist." I twirled a strand of my blonde hair with my index finger.

"He's actually really torn up about it." A different voice sounded above me. I looked up and gave a sad smile.

"Happy." I felt a tear escape. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he flew straight into my chest. "LUSHIIIII I miss you!" He cried out loudly. The noise around us calmed down, looking over to see what was going on. I stroked Happy's ear and kissed his head.

"I miss you too Happy." I murmured into his bright blue fur. The poor cat was put in between all of this, and he loved both of us dearly and couldn't choose a side, even if Natsu was technically his father.

"He doesn't hate you, Lucy." Happy choked out wiping away his tears. I gave him a half smile. "I don't believe that is true Happy, he's never going to forgive me," I said letting go of the blue exceed. The doors burst open, and I felt that warm, welcoming heat that came along with it.

"Yo everyone!" His voice rang throughout the guild. Many greeted him and held up their beers in response. I didn't dare look over at the door; afraid I would meet his dark, beautiful eyes and completely melt. Happy was staring at me in shock when I heard his voice right behind me.

"Hey, Mira! Can I have some of your flaming steak?" He asked resting his arm on the bar. I flinched and peaked through my hair to look at him. He had such a fake smile on his face, he had dark bags under his eyes and his magic was extremely low. I took a deep breath and looked at him fully. His head turned to look at me in surprise and then his expression went neutral.

"Na-" I couldn't even say his name without my stomach churning. He took a deep breath and shook his head and walked away from the bar, without his food. I felt my heart ping and I jumped from my seat and made my way out of the guild as quickly as possible.

-6 days ago-

 _I stared at my silver award in awe and disbelief. I still couldn't comprehend that I had won the award for best book. It had already been two days since that crazy party, and since Natsu proposed that we go on the 100-year mission. We were due to leave in about a week and I was making sure I was all packed and ready to go. But did I really want to go? Gildarts came back from it missing half of his body, what if that happened to me, or worse, Natsu?_

 _"LUUCYYYY!" I blinked and jumped back from surprise. Natsu's nose had been gently pressed against mine only a second ago, his way of trying to get my attention._

 _"NATSU! YOU DUMB ASS!" I screeched, clutching my chest, where my heart was beating frantically. "What are you doing here?" I questioned standing up and straightening out my clothes._

 _"I wanted to see how your packing was coming along! Doesn't seem like you're even close to being ready Luce!" He exclaimed looking around at my perfectly assembled room, empty suitcases lying open on my floor._

 _"I just haven't had a chance to pack is all," I said picking up my comforter and tucking it in under my mattress and fluffing my pillows._

 _"Lucy, do you really want to go?" Natsu questioned his voice quiet and deep. I froze and turned to look at him._

 _"Of course I do Natsu! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." I said with a nervous laugh. He crossed his arms and gave me a hard stare, eyebrows raised. "That's not what Erza told me." He said sitting down on the bed that I had just made. I huffed and sat down next to him._

 _"What did she tell you?!" I asked. He sighed and shook his head. "That you don't want to go on this mission. Why? What's wrong with going on this mission?" He asked. I frowned and shrugged._

 _"I mean she's not wrong, I am a little hesitant about this mission, and it is a huge commitment Natsu." I said, playing with a loose string on my comforter. "Lucy, I don't want to go on this mission without you, it wouldn't feel right. I-we can't just leave you behind." He said his fists clenched tightly._

" _Natsu, there is no one else in the guild that I trust my life with other than you, and I have faith in everything that you set your mind to, but this mission is dangerous. You remember when Gildarts came back! He is one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail and he couldn't take down Acnologia!" I said, my defenses were picking up, and I could feel that this wasn't going to be a good conversation. He looked shocked at my response._

" _But, I did defeat Acnologia! We all did together, what are you afraid of? I know you have faced worse and you're stronger than this." He explained. I looked away from his blazing stare, he wasn't angry, but confused and he almost looked hurt.  
"I don't know if I can stand watching you get hurt again." I admitted. He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled. _

" _You don't have to worry about me; you know that I will never give up, ever, and I would never let anything hurt you." He said. I pulled away from him, my anger suddenly spiking, his words irking me._

" _Natsu! You're not invincible! What if there is something out there that you just can't beat? What if you die?! I can't lose you, or anyone else, I've lost too much in my life already." Those words were selfish, I knew, but I couldn't hold back my feelings. "And I don't need you watching out for me! I know you mean well, but you make me feel like I'm useless, like I'm not strong enough to fight for myself!" He looked taken aback by my words, his eyes wide with shock. "I-I" I bit my tongue, I shouldn't say it, but I wanted to be selfish for once, I wanted to do something for myself instead of following Natsu's every beck and call. "I want to stay here! I want to write another book, stay with Fairy Tail and train on my own. I don't know how long we could be gone, and I feel that if I don't stay here, I will be missing out on a lot." I said. Natsu frowned and took a step back. The room started to heat up considerably. He was mad._

 _"Why? You think you could actually find a man that could deal with you?" He asked. I stared at him in horror, his words stinging, tears started to form in my eyes. I clenched my fist and punched his arm, he didn't even flinch._

 _"Natsu you'd never understood any of that because fighting is all you want to do. You don't even know how to live a normal life! So why should I have to suffer through your stupidity and recklessness when I can stay here and be happy?!" I stood up. He growled._

 _"What are you saying you're not happy when you're with us?! I see how it is! So much for being partners!" He said trying to storm out. I grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him back, well attempted to._

 _"Natsu stop it god damn it!" I yelled he turned to look at me, a feral look in his eyes. I flinched back and stared at him in horror._

 _"What." His voice was threatening and low, I've only ever heard this tone when he was fighting someone for hurting his friends._

 _"Why are you so mad Natsu?" I asked, tears welling up, he was the one that said the hurtful words to me, and he didn't lose his anger like this with me. He glared at me and breathed heavily through his nose.  
"Lucy, I've known you for a really long time now, we've been through so much together, fighting by each other's sides. We've shared sweat, blood and tears, and happiness and sorrow, and here you are telling me you'd rather stay here to write a book and get married than go with your family on a mission that could give you amazing opportunities. It's like a slap in the face. I can't even look at you right now." He growled, which was true, his eyes haven't met mine._

 _"Natsu you know that's not what I meant!" I said, desperately trying to reason with him. Tears were starting to fall down my cheeks._

 _"Then what did you mean? You call me stupid and reckless but I have feelings too Lucy! Jesus, I know I can be immature sometimes but I never thought you would be the one to point out my flaws to me! It infuriates me!" He yelled, his fingers were starting to smoke. I took a step back._

 _"Natsu…" I whispered. He glared at me and made his way to the window. "If you want to stay, fine, stay all you want. But I don't want you to come crying back to me when another dumbass hurts you, because you're the one that chose that path, and I'm not here to be your shoulder to constantly cry on because of a guy." He spat over his shoulder. I glared at him, tears in my eyes._

 _"Get out!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him, his foot was on the window sill, about to jump. "Gladly." He grumbled. "I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER COME HERE!" I yelled throwing another pillow. He froze for a couple of seconds but jumped down without saying another word. I crumpled to the floor, howling in pain, my tears falling down my face. If I had never met Natsu, I wouldn't be where I am, yet, why was I regretted having ever known him._

-Present-

I grossly wiped the snot from my face as I attempted to fold my laundry, trying to forget all of the pain from our fight. We were both filled with so much rage, and I just wish I could go back and not have said anything. I knew I hurt him so much, and I should have known better than to think it wouldn't affect him. Like he said, he did have feelings, he was only human. I sighed and collapsed onto my laundry and sniffed. But he also hurt me with his words, was that really what he thought of me? That all I wanted was to get married and have a man in my life? Did he really think that no one could ever love me?

"Lushi…" I sat up so quickly, I hurt my neck, but I ignored the pain and set my eyes on the blue kitten that was sitting on the window sill. Ever since our fight, I purposefully kept the window open, hoping he would jump through.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" I asked patting the bed. He flew over and curled up in my lap. "I miss you, I miss your bed, and I wish you and Natsu weren't fighting." He whined. I sighed and scratched the feline behind his ear and snuggled him closer.

"Oh Happy, I wish we weren't fighting either, but we both said some nasty things to each other," I mumbled.

"He hates himself for all of the things he said." Happy said looking up at me with his innocent black eyes. I tilted my head in question.

"I thought he was asleep but he started to talk to me. He said he regrets everything that he said, that he didn't mean to say such hateful things to you. He felt a strange rage when you said you would rather stay here than go on the mission. I think he was jealous that you didn't want to stay with him, and it really hurt him. I think he really loves you, Lucy." He said. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Happy, you don't know what you're talking about," I said giving out a pathetic excuse of a laugh. "He has barely slept since your fight, and when he does, he's constantly saying your name in his sleep. He won't eat either, maybe an occasional meal. I'm worried about him." He said. I felt guilt gnaw at my heart. Looks like we were both suffering from our fight.

"But he won't talk to me Happy, I hurt him, he must hate me. You saw how he looked at me today." I said. Happy shook his head.

"After you left the guild, he looked like he was about to cry. He really misses you." Happy said. I took a deep breath and nodded. "I miss him too Happy, I really do and I wish I could take back everything I ever said to him. I wish there was some way I could fix all of this." I stated. He sniffed and snuggled closer to me, his ears pinned to the back of his head. I brushed my fingers through his fur and sighed.

"Would you like to take a bath Happy? I'll use the bubbles that you like." I said. He pulled away and gave me a short nod. I stood up and went into my bathroom and started to draw the water, the room filling with steam. I poured in the bubbles and picked Happy up in my arms again, untying his scarf around his neck and folding it on the counter. I brushed my fingers through the knots in his fur and smiled as he started to purr. The bath was about full, so I stopped the tap and placed him in the water. I stepped behind a curtain and began to take off my clothing and wrapped a towel around myself and stepped into the water. I sighed, the warm water working out the knots of my sore muscles. Happy was hanging over the edge of the tub, looking content.

"Do you think we will be okay Happy?" I asked. He opened his brown eyes and looked over at me. "Whether you believe me or not Lucy, Natsu loves you. He wouldn't let this get between you two, and he will find a way to fix it." Happy said. I blushed at his words. Surely he meant that Natsu loved me as a friend, right? I heard a thud in the living room and my heart practically stopped. Was Natsu here? I quickly jumped out of the tub, not thinking about what I was wearing and opened the door. The room was silent, I felt a shiver run down my spine. No room was this cold when he was present. I looked around hastily for my keys, knowing I needed to be on the defensive now. A hand reached out and wrapped around my neck, I could feel the air leaving my lungs. I looked over at the person holding me, and my eyes widened.  
"Natsu?" I asked. He chuckled and tightened his grip, tears slipping from my eyes. He pulled me close and kissed my lips, but before I could register what was happening, he kneed my stomach causing me to fall to the ground. "Natsu, what are you doing?!" I asked trying to scoot away from him, tightly grasping the towel around my bosom. "I thought you wanted this Lucy, you've always dreamed about kissing me, haven't you?" He asked kneeling in front of me, grasping my chin. No, this wasn't Natsu, he would never physically hurt me, no matter how mad he was. I kicked the Faux Natsu in the stomach and he lurched back into the wall. I frowned, I knew I wasn't that strong, why did he go flying? I struggled to stand up from the ground and yelled out for Happy.

"Happy! Go get Natsu! Now!" I yelled, hoping the cat could hear me. The man I had just kicked growled and stood up, the image of Natsu fading and a tall brunette taking his place. On his fingers were multiple magical rings, some that were illegal. I see, once I became aware that it wasn't the real Natsu, the magic faded, that was the weakness of most magical rings.

"Who are you?" I asked, leaning against my desk, frantically looking for my keys. Where the hell did I put them?! "Well Miss Heartfilia, I have come to finally get what I want." He said. He looked up at me, and my heart stopped, my brain recalling those familiar features.

"Leon, how did you find me?!" I asked. He scoffed and adjusted one of the rings, sleep. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard, your face is practically all over the world at this point." He said. I cursed under my breath; I had been hoping that he would stay in the residing county to Ishgar, Alvarez.

"Well I don't know what you want, but the money is all gone, and my dad is no longer alive, no thanks to you!" I yelled. He clicked his tongue and sauntered over to me, his long hair swaying with his movements.  
"I didn't know that Jude had been sick until it was too late. There was nothing I could do Lucy." He said, feigning his sorrow. I glared at him. "What do you want!?" I yelled. He stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Well, knowing that you are Layla's beautiful daughter, I can't resist myself in wanting you all for myself. You are just a gorgeous, if not even more feisty that she was. That, and your keys will go for a good price once I sell you as well." He said picking up a piece of my hair. I stepped away from him, a shiver running down my spine.

"You know, you would be surprised at how many men out there want a piece of this." He said, grabbing my butt. I jumped away from him, tears filling my eyes. "But since you're a Heartfilia, will go for even more money, so I will be able to take over what business your father had left and take away all of his profit that he left behind for you. You will be out of the way, in another country being a slave to another man, and I will get all of the fortune. When they ask where you are, I will say that you tragically died of the same illness that your mother did, and I will officially become the rightful own of Heartfilia Industries, like I should have been all along." He said.

"Now, let's get you all locked up so I can ship you off to Alvarez. I'll make quite a bit of money off of you." He sneered grabbing the magical hand cuffs from his belt. I suddenly felt weak, my magic was gone. My eyes started to droop, my limbs feeling heavy…

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" I looked up and saw a flaming fist flash past my head and straight into Leon's face. Natsu slammed his feet into the ground and gave out a dragon's roar, completely roasting the poor guy and destroying half of my apartment. I watched in horror as Natsu grabbed Leon by the hair and dangled him in front of his face.

"You come near her again and I will personally rip your head off." Natsu threatened, his entire body engulfed in flames. He threw Leon into the air and drop kicked him into the next building. The fire dragon slayer took a deep breath and turned to look at me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Lucy." He said running over to me. I was in complete shock from the situation; I only looked at my savior and nodded. He scooped me up into his arms.

"Did he touch you?" He growled. I shook my head and took in his warmth, tightening my hold on the towel that still managed to stay wrapped around my body. Natsu jumped out of the window and ran into the forest where his house was located. He burst through the door and kicked it closed. Happy jumped up from the hammock and flew over to me and nuzzled my breasts.

"LUSHIIIII, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to help! I flew as fast as I could to get Natsu!" He cried. Natsu gently set me down onto his hammock, the whole thing gently rocking from the sudden weight. I shivered and pulled a blanket over my body. He walked into another room without a word and then quickly returned with some of his old clothes.  
"Lucy, can you speak? Are you ok?" Happy asked poking my cheek. I opened my mouth and said a quiet 'yes'. Natsu picked me up again and brought me into the washroom. I watched him as he looked around for a medical kit, his movement graceful, and grabbed different materials. He unraveled some medical tape and tore it off with his teeth and finally made eye contact with me. He olive green eyes were filled with anger and concern, and something else I couldn't pinpoint.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice calm and quiet, despite his eyes shining with rage. I nodded and wiped a stray tear from my cheek, the water feeling strange and sticky. I gazed at my right hand to see blood smeared over my Fairy Tail symbol. Natsu grasped my chin gently with his finger and tilted my head up so he could examine my cheek. He tucked my hair behind my ear to keep it from sticking to my cut. He dabbed the wound with a cleaning wipe and gently placed a plaster over it, and taped it to my face.

"I want to ask who he was, but I can tell he really bothers you, so I will wait until you're ready. Here are some clothes for you to change into; I'll make you some tea." He mumbled and closed the door behind him. I blushed and stepped down from the counter. He had been strangely loving in his touches and was extremely intimate. I shivered from the pleasure coursing through my body. I examined the clothing, noticing that he had also provided a bra and underwear. Did he steal these from me?! I pulled on what looked like an old pair of boxer shorts and an old top that barely covered my stomach. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed, ignoring how strange I looked in his clothing; I pulled my long hair up into a bun and exited the bathroom, still slightly irked that he stole my underwear. Happy flew straight into my chest and nuzzled his head into me.

"Are you ok Lushi?" Happy questioned, tears streaming from his eyes. I smiled and squished him against my body. "I'm ok Happy," I muttered. I turned around and nearly ran into Natsu who was holding a steaming cup of tea. "Natsu!" I exclaimed, letting go of Happy, he looked at Natsu, who nodded, and then flew out the open window. He handed me the cup of tea and sat down on his old red couch. I sat down on the table in front of him and took a sip of the tea. I felt my magic slowly start to replenish.

"It's a special herbal tea that fills your magical container; Erza gave it to me as a gift." He stated. He must have felt my magical power spike. I nodded and drank a little more.

"Thank you, Natsu," I said, avoiding his gaze. The silence was tense and awkward and I wanted to slap him and tell him to go back to his normal goofy self. This Natsu, he was scary, but also extremely sexy. Wait, what was I thinking?! Natsu and sexy don't even belong in the same sentence!

"Lucy, I think we need to talk about what happened between us." He said grabbing my hand. I looked up at him in surprise and scooted closer.

"I'm sorry." We both blurted at the same time, sharing a goofy smile after saying our words. He sat next to me on the table and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You know, I missed you so much. Not talking for those six days made me realize what life would be like without Lucy, and it was absolute hell." He said nuzzling his head into my hair. I felt my heart thump quickly and so loudly that he could probably hear it. _'Whether you believe me or not Lucy, Natsu loves you. He wouldn't let this get between you two, and he will find a way to fix it'._ I grasped the front of his vest and snuggled into his warmth, his scent calming.

"I'm so sorry Natsu. I was being an absolute idiot. You guys mean so much to me, and it would kill me to not be by your side during that mission. I guess I just had this fantasy in my head since I was a little girl, that it was hard for me to grasp that I wasn't a damsel in distress anymore. I have a team that counts on me and I count on them and we fight together, and most importantly we are family." I said. He sighed in content and lazily twirled a loose hair of mine with his finger.

"Now that sounds more like the Lucy I know and love!" He exclaimed. I froze at his words and pulled out of his grasp. He looked at me in confusion.

"Do you mean that?" I asked, my heart was beating a mile a minute, my cheeks were probably the color of an apple, but I needed to know. He furrowed his eyebrows together and shrugged.

"Of course, you're my partner, my best friend!" He said enthusiastically. My shoulders slumped in defeat and I shook my head with a pathetic laugh. Of course, that was his answer; this was Natsu we were talking about. He didn't know the difference between loving a comrade and loving a lifelong partner if you will.

"Wait no, you're doing it again, what did I say this time? I don't want to get into another fight with you because of something stupid I said. Talk to me, Lucy." He said desperately. I took a deep breath and shook my head, my bun partially falling from the elastic bands hold.

"It's nothing Natsu, I'm fine, I promise," I said giving him a bright smile. He frowned and stared at me, making a long hmmm noise. I watched him out of curiosity, but wish I had looked away because he then banged his forehead against mine, his eyes full of determination.

"You're lying!" He said. I pulled away from him and gently rubbed my now sore forehead. "Natsu, what the hell was that for?" I whined I could already feel the bump forming.

"I thought it would knock some sense into you." He said giving a sheepish smile, his forehead also red and forming a bump. I slapped his shoulder and scolded him for his stupidity. This was what it was supposed to be like. He acted like a doofus, I scolded him for that, we joked and bickered, ate food and then went to our respective homes (well, he loved to sneak into my apartment and sleep in my bed). I missed this familiarity, this to me felt like home. But something was still different between us, and I wasn't sure what that feeling was. Before I could comprehend what my body was subconsciously doing, my lips were pressed against Natsu's. His eyes were open staring into my brown orbs, his lips frozen in surprise and shock. I was about to pull away, mentally scolding myself, but Natsu wrapped his arm around my neck, preventing me from moving any further. His eyes slipped shut and his chapped lips started to move against mine. I slowly melted into his embrace and finally closed my eyes and let my instincts take control. His hand trailed up my neck and slowly unraveled my bun, letting my blonde locks cascade down my back and on top of the table. I placed down the tea that had now grown cold behind me and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair that trailed down the base of his neck. I felt his right hand engulf a bundle of hair, and his left hand was slowly making its way down to my lower back.

I shifted my body closer to his, taking in his body heat and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, afraid he would disappear. His thumb looped under the waist band of the boxer shorts I was wearing and tugged them gently down, teasing the fabric away from my skin. I groaned and his lips pulled away from mine. I felt his canines drag down my neck and to the neckline of the shirt I was wearing. He gently gnawed at my collar bone, licking the little bites that he gave me. I tightly grasped his hair in my hand and ran my other down to his thigh; the heat radiating from his pants was intense. He pulled away from my skin and looked at me, his green eyes filled with lust and longing. I opened my mouth to say something, but he didn't give me chance by covering my mouth with his once again. As another surprise, he scooped his hands under my butt and lifted me into the air and against his body. He pulled away from my lips and hissed "Wrap your legs around me." I complied and felt the tip of his erection prod my inner thigh. He gasped, his grip on me tightening as he made his way to another room I had never seen before. There was a lone mattress on the ground, no blankets, just one pillow. Natsu plopped me down onto the mattress and quickly rid of his vest and scarf and then moved to his brown belt to remove the black cover he always wore. I watched him undress in awe, ogling his flexing muscles, noting how he was taking his time like he was showing off.

Now there were many occasions where I had seen Natsu shirtless, he wore an open vest most of the time for god sake. I have even seen him naked, but always made sure to look away because I knew Natsu didn't care who saw what lay beneath his baggy white pants. I was flustered and irritated at him for flaunting around like that before, but now, the situation was completely different. He kneeled onto the mattress and placed his hands on top of my bent knees. He didn't say a word, just watched as my eyes scanned his tanned, flawed skin. I mentally took notes of where every scar marked his body, what each one was shaped like, and actually knowing what some of them were from. Natsu gently pried my legs open and placed his body in between them, resting his hands on either side of my head. I wrapped my legs around his torso and looked into his eyes.

"Lucy, I-" I stopped him from what he was going to say by kissing his lips. I knew what he was going to say. If he had said those words, it would have stopped this intimate moment we were having. I didn't want this to stop. I wanted him. _No._ I needed him, more than I thought I ever would. I reached between our bodies and grasped the hem of the shirt that he had lent me and pulled it up over my head. Natsu placed his hands behind my back to help lift me from the mattress. I threw the piece of clothing to the side and reconnected the kiss. One of his hands gently caressed my cheek and slowly trailed down my neck and to the cup of my bra. His fingers traced the pattern and then continued down my stomach and to the hem of my shorts. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Natsu, please." I moaned into his ear. I felt the sheets shift beside my head as he tightened his grip. I pushed on his chest causing him to sit up, me ending up in his lap, our legs a tangled mess. His arms supported my lower back as I reached behind to unclasp my bra and slowly let it fall from my body, my breasts exposed for him to see. He glanced down at my well-endowed chest and gave a small smile.

"You're not going to slap me if I grab them this time right?" He joked, his hands already trailing up my stomach, on the hunt for the soft flesh that sat upon my chest. I laughed and shook my head, but the laugh trickled into a moan as his fingers pinched my sensitive nipple, and his tongue latched onto the other one. I gently pushed his head against my chest, begging him to continue. He gently layed me back down onto the bed without letting go of my breast. His eyes opened and he looked up at me as he kissed his way down my stomach and to the hem of the short that were now halfway down my butt. He grabbed the fabric with his canines and dragged it down my legs; he tossed them to the side and gently pressed his finger against my covered clit. I thrust my hips up into his touch and let out a loud moan.

"Fuck, Lucy." He growled, his fingers were going in a circular motion while keeping constant pressure. I was writhing in pleasure, moaning his name, tangling my fingers deep in his hair. He took his hand away and ran them down my smooth legs and to my feet and then back up to my hips. His ministrations were driving me absolutely nuts, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his hands with mine and pulled him up to my face attacking his lips with my chapped ones. He melted from my touch and slipped his tongue into my mouth, his hand grasping at my breast, the other hovering over my covered sex. I thrust my hips up, rubbing my pelvis against his erection, causing the most delicious sound to come from his throat.

"Lucy, I need you now." He growled, already ripping the underwear from my body. I grabbed both of his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"Then take me Natsu." His eyes widened and stared at me in astonishment. I think the reality of what was transpiring actually hit him. He gave me the most tender and gentle kiss I had ever received and disappeared from my line of vision. I thrust my hips up, my entire body was shaking at the new sensation that Natsu had just given me. His tongue was gently rolling up and down my clit, his fingers circling my opening. It felt different, but so amazing. His long, svelte fingers slid into me, and I raised my head in shock, it felt so stimulating.

"Naaatsuu." I drawled out his name, not being able to control the noises coming from my throat. He had turned me into a puddle of pleasure, not having any control of my body movements. He brought his head up to my stomach and looked up at me.

"Lucy… are you sure?" He asked. I felt my heart melt from love for this doofus. "Please Natsu." I said caressing his cheek. He nodded and stood up, taking his pants off, freeing his erection. I read books that have described them, I've seen scientific pictures and anatomy pictures of them, but it was completely different in person. I didn't have much time to drool over it before he placed himself in between my legs again. I felt the head gently press against my entrance.

"Are you ready?" He questioned looking into my eyes, his arms placed on either side of my head. I watched a drop of sweat roll down his forehead, his pink hair was sticking to his skin, his cheeks slightly tinted red, and his eyes slanted, intimidating, alluring. I reached up and gave him a kiss and thrust my hips down, causing him to slip inside me. He groaned out loudly, letting go of my lips and gripping the sheets tightly. I squeezed my thighs together and lifted my hips up, that felt weird, bad weird. It really hurt actually. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, biting my lip to prevent me from crying out. Natsu sat still, his sex buried inside of me, but I knew he sensed my pain.

"Are you ok Lucy?" He panted; this must be torture for him, just sitting still. I nodded my head and wiggled my hips a little bit. There was a sharp pain that ran down to my toes, but also a hint of pleasure. I could feel the heat, the fulfillment of having him connected with me in such an intimate way. I moved again, this time the pain was a dull throb. Natsu took that as a signal to thrust gently in and then pulled his hips away. It felt strange; it was hard to even describe what I was feeling. He thrust back in, snapping his hips, causing me to bounce back.

"Ahh!" I cried out, the noise leaving my throat before I could even think about it. Was that from the pleasure or the pain, I couldn't really tell. I looked up at Natsu, his face was scrunched up, his breathing shallow and quick. I knew he was really trying to hold back and not hurt me, but it was starting to affect him badly, as his face was turning red.

"Natsu, go." I whispered. He opened his eyes and let out a deep breath, and started a rhythm. I felt my muscles loosen and give to the foreign object. His dark eyes were staring straight into my brown orbs. He leaned down and placed his forehead against mine, his hips still thrusting in a quick-slow pattern. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers up his back, loving how he shivered in response, letting out a low growl. I opened my mouth in complete shock as he thrust harder and quicker, the sensation running up and down my spine, my stomach was tingling and my legs were growing numb. I couldn't make a sound as he drove into me. I tangled my fingers into his hair and let out a couple of raspy moans. All I could hear were his gasps for air and his groans that resonated deep in his throat. I heard the gentle slap as our skin met time and time again. I heard the floor squeaking beneath the mattress, the sheets rustling below my sweaty, naked body. I heard so many different sounds, but the only thing I could see was Natsu's dark onyx eyes filled with lust, love, and affection. I could see his pale pink lips changing into 'o' shapes, and then thinning out as he concentrated. I watched has his brows knitted together, then moved away as a drip of sweat rolled down them. I watched as his strong muscular arm reached for my hand that was now positioned about my head and tightly grasped it in his, bringing his lips to mine. It all happened so fast, I felt him pulsing, a strange warm liquid filling up inside of me as I felt insane pleasure course all throughout my body, my toes curling, my stomach clenching. We were both panting heavily as we came down from our high, our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. Natsu gently pulled out and rolled to my side. He snuggled his arm under my neck and pulled me toward his body, placing my face on his chest. We sat in a peaceful, content silence, until reality hit me. I just gave my virginity to Natsu. I just had sex with Natsu, without protection. I felt my heart rate spike and I jumped out of his arms. He sat up quickly from my response.

"Lucy what's wrong?" He asked. My body felt weak, and numb, but for a completely different reason, I felt wrong, disgusted with myself. I stood up and started to gather the clothes that I was wearing.

"Lucy, what are you doing talk to me?" He asked standing up, not knowing what to do. I clasped my bra together and put the shirt on over my head. I was about to pull on the boxer shorts when he grasped my wrist and pulled me up so I had to look at him.

"Lucy…" His eyes widened and he pulled away. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "This shouldn't have happened Natsu." I whispered pulling the shorts on. I walked out of the bedroom and went on the search for my shoes and a hair tie.

"What do you mean?! You wanted it too didn't you?" His voice came from right behind me. I didn't turn around; I just kept looking around for my hair tie.

"That's not the point Natsu, we still shouldn't have done that! We're friends! And that was-that was my.." I couldn't even finish the sentence. Two arms wrapped around my torso, one hand holding up the hair tie I was looking for.

"It was mine too, I thought that was special." He hummed in my ear. I pulled away from his grasp and shook my head.

"No Natsu! What has gotten into you? This isn't the bumbling idiot I know! You're not supposed to be sexy! You're not supposed to know what sex even is!" I said. He looked offended, taking a step back.

"Why do you always take me for some kind of moron? I'm a lot smarter than you think! Yeah I may act like an oblivious fool at the guild about that kind of thing, but I do it on purpose. It makes my life easier when they don't ask me about being with women and being pervs." He said. I threw my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my keys.

"Lucy, do you regret having sex because you were a virgin, or because it was with me?" He asked. I took in a sharp breath and looked over at my partner. His eyes were laced with worry, anger and sadness, his fists were clenched by his side, his teeth worrying away at his lip. I opened my mouth, but couldn't bring myself to say anything. I made my way over to the door and slammed it behind me, not looking back at the cat shaped sign that read Natsu and Happy's House.

I stepped over my fallen door and looked at the disaster that lay before me. My bedroom was completely obliterated and part of it was still smoking and on fire. I would have been furious with Natsu if I hadn't of been in so much trouble. I shivered and made my way over to what was left of my bathroom and started to gather up my things into a bag. I was trying very hard to keep my tears at bay and not cry. I felt such hurt and guilt for leaving Natsu so abruptly like I had. He didn't really do anything wrong, we were both at fault, we were in the moment. But if he knew what had happened to me in the past, he wouldn't be able to look at me. I also think I had fallen in love with the fool, and that scared me more than anything. Natsu was my family; he made my life so much brighter and better. He brought me to Fairy Tail, he gave me a family, a home, and I never wanted to lose him, but having these feelings could cause us to drift apart. Those thoughts made me want to run away from everything.

"Lucy." I jumped at the voice that came from behind me. I turned around to see Loke looking distressed. "Are you ok? Everyone has been worried about you, especially since I couldn't cross the gate. We felt your emotions spike, but you never summoned us." I sighed and continued with packing up my things.

"Whose clothes are you wearing?" Loke asked. I stepped behind the curtain of my bathroom and changed into my clothes from before, cleaning up my body a little from the activities that I had partaken in only an hour ago.

"They're Natsu's clothes, he came to help me and then took me to his house." I murmured opening the curtain. Loke examined my face and took my hand in his.

"How is everything between you two? Did you make up?" He asked. He had known all about the fight that had happened between us. My magic had flared causing him to jump through the gate in alarm. He only found me crumpled on the floor balling my eyes out. I pulled my hands from his grasp and shook my head.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now. I have to go to Levy-chan's and see if she will let me stay with her for a little bit until my apartment is fixed." I said. I mentally thought of closing Loke's gate, but he didn't budge. "Loke, please go home, I don't feel like being interrogated right now." I sighed. He placed his hand on top of my head and ran it down the side of my face to cup my cheek.

"Ok, but I'm here for you if you need anything, all of us are." He said disappearing in a gold mist. I sighed and walked out of my apartment without looking back.

* * *

"Lu-chan?" Levy was surprised to see me at her door, it was getting late, but something was off about her. Her usually neat hair was a little messy and her clothing was wrinkled and not put on correctly.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked with a sly smile. She blushed and let me inside. "Gajeel already jumped out the window so you don't have to worry." She said flattening down her hair. She noticed my bag and frowned.

"What's going Lu?" She asked. I placed my bag down onto the ground and attacked her in a hug. The tears finally escaped my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. Levy guided me to her bed and sat me down. I wiped the tears away, watching her grab a couple of tissues and a glass of water. I took both graciously and gulped down the cold liquid. She plopped down beside me and ran her hand up and down my back, a sense of comfort coming over my hurt.

"I had sex with Natsu." I mumbled. Levy's hand stopped and she looked at me with very wide eyes.

"You aren't serious, are you?" She asked. I nodded my head, taking a deep breath. "You know we had a huge fight, right?" I asked. She nodded and watched me intently, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"Well, Happy decided to stay with me for a little while, but someone broke into my apartment and drained my magic so I wasn't able to do anything. Happy thankfully got Natsu, and he was able to take the guy out. He took me to his house and patched me up because I had been bleeding." I paused and took another drink of water.

"We sat in the living room and started to talk about what happened between us and how we were both really sorry, and then one thing led to another." I threaded my fingers together, and untangled them, a nervous habit I had developed a while ago.

"I ended up kissing him and then we pretty much stumbled into everything." I mumbled. Levy stayed quiet, letting all the information settle in.

"Well shouldn't you be happy?! He has the same feelings for you! Or… does he not?" She asked grasping my hand, a reminder that she was there as support.

"I kind of freaked out and left immediately after. I-I don't think he will ever forgive me for that. I just couldn't face him, it was too different, and he was too different. I knew I was with Natsu, but I felt like he was a completely different man." I said.

"What do you mean Lu? Why did you freak out?" She asked. I sighed and gripped her hand tightly. I shook my head. "I've always been scared to explore that part of my life. When I was younger, I had an Uncle that wasn't even technically related to me, he was my dad's step brother. He used to try and make passes on me, kind of obsessed with me and my mom, but then she passed away." I murmured. Levy gasped and wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders.

"He was such a sadistic bastard. He couldn't get any of the profit from my dad's business even though he had the Heartfilia name. My dad never got along with him, knowing that he was after the money, but my dad never knew of the things that Leon would say to me. He never actually did anything to me, but some of the things he said, I started to believe. He scarred me, he made me believe that I was a whore, that no one would ever love me, but only love my body. I felt so scared to ever commit myself to a sexual relationship or even explore that because of him." I stopped and took a deep breath, wiping away the fresh tears that had made their way down my cheeks and to my chin.

"I ran away from Natsu because I knew that he would judge me, he would look at me differently if he knew that. He'd treat me like I was going to break if he tried to touch me. And a part of me is scared that he is thinking the same thing that my Uncle thought of me. I just can't face that." I said. Levy got down onto the floor and looked up into my eyes.

"Lucy, you can't put that on Natsu, you know him better than anyone, and should know that he would never think of you as weak or treat you that way. He cares about you so much, and I truly believe that he loves you." She said. I sniffed and shrugged.

"He won't forgive me this time, I walked out, and I left him after such an intimate moment." I mumbled. We sat in a silence, not knowing what to say to each other.  
"Well, what about that talent show thing that is coming up? Aren't Mira and Natsu performing together? Maybe you can sneak in as Mira!? That would be so cute! He would be so surprised and not know what to do with himself." She giggled. I sighed and shook my head.

"I suck at singing though; I know he is good, which I will never be able to get over that fact." I said. Levy giggled and grasped my hands. "Don't worry, we will think of something, I'll talk to Mira tomorrow." I nodded and looked around at her room.

"Do you mind if I stay with you until my apartment is fixed?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course." She stood up and was about to walk to the window but Gajeel popped his head up and hopped in.

"Hey bunny-girl, Salamander will forgive you. You are his mate after all." Gajeel stated. I looked up at the iron-dragon slayer in surprise.

"I'm his what?" I asked standing up. Levy elbowed him in the stomach and he coughed out, grasping the sore spot.

"Uh… nothing, but he will forgive you. Just do what shrimp tells you to and everything will work out." He said glaring at the bluenette that was standing innocently next to him.

"I guess I won't be able to stay over for a while. Oh well, Lily has missed my company. See ya shrimp, bunny girl." With that Gajeel disappeared. "Levy what did he mean when he said that I'm Natsu's mate?" I asked. Levy bit her lip and shook her head.

"It's not my place to tell you Lu-chan. Natsu needs to do it himself. I know you're going through a lot, but I think he is too. This charity talent show hopefully will help clear the air between you two and then you can have all the sex!" She exclaimed. I blushed and threw a pillow at her.

"LEVY!" I yelled. The rest of the night was us talking like the old times, and unfortunately her teasing me about Natsu. It finally felt normal.

* * *

I adjusted the curled hair that was hanging on either side of my face and nodded. I was going on stage in ten minutes to surprise Natsu with the duet. Mira was going to sing the entire thing from the back, and I was going to pretend to be singing. I was planning on walking a little after the song started, so that he would have no way out. I hoped this worked, I really loved the fool, and hopefully I would be able to show him that. I walked backstage and met with Erza who was taking care of all the participants. Currently, Cana was on stage having a drinking contest with a random stranger I didn't know.

"Is that really Cana's talent?" I asked adjusting my shirt. Mira had given me an outfit to borrow for the event tonight and it surprisingly fit me perfectly. It was a white halter top with an open black vest complete with a black skirt and white underskirt causing it to poof out. I had a light blue belt that hung from my waist and white gloves to complete the look. I took a deep breath, my stomach a jumbled mess of nerves. Cana stumbled off the stage and slapped my shoulder.

"Good luck blondie!" She said and waltzed away, slamming into the walls and practically running over others. Erza handed me a microphone and nodded, knowing our plan. I looked around frantically for Mira, not seeing her in the immediate vicinity.

"Next up, we have two well-known Fairy Tail wizards singing a song for you all! Give it up for Mirajane and Natsu!" Makarov shouted and then jumped off stage. Mira ran up beside me and grabbed the mic.

"Sorry I'm late." She whispered. Natsu walked out onto the stage and he looked around confused. The piano started for the song and he looked around, about ready to bolt off the stage. Mira took a deep breath, ready for the song.

" **Houkou wa todoroite unmei sae mo kaete yuku.**

 **Chikattan nara hajimeyou.**

 **Eien ni owaranai "FAERY-TALE"**

Natsu looked around in surprise at hearing Mira's voice, not really knowing what was happening. He started to sing his part. His voice was smooth and really beautiful. It sent shivers all throughout my body.

As he approached the end of his part, I started to walk out onto the stage and grasped my mic tightly. He looked up in surprise when he heard my footsteps hit the old wooden stage and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there. The crowd went crazy when they saw me.

 _Nani mo ushinawanaide susumenai … Demo kizuna dake wa_

 _ **kesshite hodokanai.**_

I walked right next to him and he stared at me in confusion, but continued to sing anyways. I tried my best to keep up with mouthing the words, quietly singing them myself as to not miss the queues. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him, hoping he would smile back. He tightly grasped my hand and raised them into the air.

 **Moesakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashii no oku ni aru. Kiseki sae yobisamashite michi o hiraite yuke.**

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de.**

 **Negattan nara kaeyou!**

 **Shinjiru "Monogatari" … NEVER-END**

The crowd was completely enthralled in our song and was cheering as "we" sang. I didn't take my eyes away from Natsu's as we sang the chorus together. I tossed the mic into my left hand, my confidence was running high, feeling enthralled by the cheers of the audience. So this is what it felt like to perform? If only I was actually good at singing.

 **Shout lets me raise the soul.**

 **I feel your blazing beat.**

 **So, I cry out!**

 **Shout lets me raise the soul.**

Natsu lowered the mic from his lips as the guitar solo played.

"Lucy, what's going on?" He asked over the music. I lowered my mic and smiled. "I'm so sorry for storming out after everything that happened Natsu. You didn't deserve that and I need to explain myself, but now is not the time. We need to finish this song, together." I said tightening my grip on his hand. He took a deep breath and started to sing his part, me following close behind, well, Mira following close behind.

 **So, I cry out! It's"NEVER END"!**

 **Monogatari wa tsuzuite iku, sou atarashii ichi peeji o kono te de hiraku toki.**

 **Houkou wa todoroite unmei sae mo kaete yuku.**

 **Negattan nara kanaero shoudou no honoo de …**

 **Chikattan nara hajimeyou.**

 **Eien ni owaranai "FAERY-TALE"**

I grabbed Natsu's hand and bowed. He stood straight, confused as to what I was doing. The guild hall was going absolutely nuts, I had never heard it so loud before, and this was in comparison to Fairy Tail parties. I pulled Natsu off of the stage and pushed past everyone, ignoring the compliments and surprise remarks from our guildmates. I opened a closet door and pushed him in and followed in behind, making sure no one saw us and closed the door. Before I could even say anything, Natsu's lips were connected to mine, his hands placed tightly on my hips. I moaned in surprised and gave into the heat, letting the pleasure melt me into a puddle. I gently pulled away after a good minute of lip-locking and smiled at my best friend. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Gods, Lucy, what are you doing to me?" He asked wrapping his fingers in my hair and playing with the golden strands that hung on either side of my face. I laughed and placed both of my hands on his cheeks. "I could ask you the same thing." I mumbled.

"So…" Natsu drawled out, trying to break the bleak silence that had fallen over us. "I know I owe you an explanation, and I will tell you everything you want to know, but I don't want to do it here." I said. He nodded and kissed my lips once more.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded my head waiting for him to form the words.

"Do you regret having sex with me?" He asked, genuine concern and curiosity was blatantly showing in his eyes. I giggled and shook my head.

"Of course not Natsu, I really enjoyed myself. I think I was just thrown off by that side of you. I never knew you knew that much about sex and could act so differently." I said. He pouted and pulled away from my body. I was already missing the warmth.

"You shouldn't underestimate me! I know more than you think I do! I just hide it so I don't have to explain myself to the perverts in the guild." He said. I laughed and wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him back to my lips. He stared at me in surprise. I was feeling extremely confident all of a sudden. Maybe it was the fact that we just performed in front of hundreds of people so adrenaline was pumping through my veins. Or maybe Natsu just gave me that confidence that I always lacked.

"Come on we should probably go back out there before everyone gets suspicious." I said reaching for the handle and opening the door. Thankfully the coast was clear, but not for long because Levy came running down the hall.

"Did you guys just come out of that closet?" She asked eyeing our appearance. I blushed and looked at Natsu who shrugged.

"Yeah, what about it." He stated. I punched his shoulder, my face turning an even brighter red. Levy giggled and grabbed my hands.

"I'm so happy you guys worked everything out! But before I forget! You two won the contest! We've been looking everywhere for you! Mira was convinced you two had already left to go make babies." Levy laughed. I slapped her arm and hid behind Natsu to hide my embarrassment.  
"It's not like that Levy." Natsu said holding up his hands. Wait a minute. Was THE Natsu Dragneel embarrassed?! Levy looked like she was about to say something very similar but Erza came storming from behind stage.

"There you two are! You won the contest! Get your asses out onto stage before I make you!" She threatened. I grabbed my partners hand and made our way quickly to the stage. Makarov shoved us onto the stage and smiled out into the crowd.

"We finally found our number one winners for the night! Natsu and Lucy, you won two tickets to the spa resort in Hargeon!" Makarov exclaimed happily holding up the two tickets. I started at him in surprise and took the tickets. This was perfect, exactly what we needed, maybe then I'll be able to tell him what happened, and hopefully get some answers from him about me being his mate.

 **PHEW! HOLY FUCK I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS DAMN THING FOR LIKE THREE MONTHS. But to be fair I wasn't writing it consistently. I was going to make this all a oneshot, but I got a really good idea to do a second chapter where the two are at the resort, they explore each other's feelings, they get some answers, maybe have some sex? Haha oh I'm sorry this is me we are talking about, they will definitely have sex. Keep a look out for the next chapter, I promise it will be worth your time because it's not going to be all rainbows and sunshine. It's gonna be difficult for them to get past the hurdles, the awkwardness, and the unfamiliarity. Thanks for reading everyone! I promise it won't take three months to write the next chapter…. Hopefully. (SPOILER ALERT IT TOOK OVER A YEAR LMAO).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, sorry for the late chapter. I rewrote the last chapter a little bit because I wasn't happy with how some of it was written. I'll make sure that it is updated and that everyone knows! So go check it out if you have already read that chapter. Okay after a long year of waiting, here is the second chapter. Also, it should be obvious, but there are multiple lemons in this, some lime, but again it's not explicit, it's love making, and I try not to use dirty words haha.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Ugh, I'm never riding a train ever again." Natsu groaned, leaning against my shoulder as we walked to the spa resort. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around his waist to hoist him up from his slumped position.

"Natsu, I can't just carry you the whole way to the hotel!" I complained, he nuzzled his nose into the side of my breasts and sighed. I blushed and pushed him away, smacking his shoulder in the process.

"We are in public!" I yelled. He smirked at me and grasped my hand in his. "Then maybe we should hurry the hell up!" He started to run as fast as he could to the building that was only a few yards ahead of us. Without warning, Natsu burst through the front doors of the resort, announcing our arrival. I sighed and handed the front desk our tickets and they handed over a key. I was going to walk toward the elevator, but Natsu dragged me to the stairs.

"But Natsu, the room is on the top floor." I whined, dragging my feet as he pulled me up the stairs. Once we made it up three flights, Natsu turned to me and smiled. I tilted me head, wondering why he had stopped, but his hands slid down to my waist, and he sat me on the railing, placing his lips over mine, his tongue swiping across my lips, begging for entrance. I groaned in surprise and grasped his locks of hair between my fingers. Before I could fully reciprocate, Natsu pulled away, and gave my nose a quick peck. I stared at him, flustered, wanting him to kiss me further, but here I sat, now sexually frustrated. I hopped down from my spot and pouted.

"That was mean." I said. He picked up my bag and continued on up the stairs. I think I caught him winking at me, but I wasn't too sure. "Now hurry up! I'm exhausted from our trip." Natsu said already almost two flights ahead of me. I finally had made it to the top floor, 15, panting, my hands on my legs, Natsu standing with the door open to the hotel floor. "You need to work out more Lucy!" He said. I glared at him and smacked his head. He groaned in protest, following behind me as I led the way to our room.

"Aha, room 1577." I said unlocking the door and holding it open for Natsu, who shuffled in and threw our bags to the side. He plopped face first onto the king sized bed. I locked the door behind me, taking in the room. It was a suite, with a living room, a separate bedroom and a large bathroom with a sit in tub and standing shower. I looked over at my partner, and blushed. This was all suddenly becoming very real. He and I had never really had the chance to talk about what transpired at his house a couple of weeks ago, but here we were now, by ourselves with no one to interrupt us. I heard Natsu's gentle snores coming from the bed and took that as my cue to get a shower in before he woke up. I needed to shave and make myself look irresistible. I blushed at my crude thoughts and grabbed my bag and hastily made my way into the large bathroom. I switched on the shower, turning the water to very warm and started to take of my clothing. I gently brushed through my long locks, getting out the tangles from sleeping on the train.

I stepped into the shower and let the heat engulf me. It was so warm, and comforting, almost like Natsu's flames. I had always wondered why his flames never burned me, considering I had come so close to them before, and was even engulfed in them at some point. His fire was like a living soul, protective, inviting. I ran my fingers over my body, my thumb gently brushing over my nipple, mimicking Natsu's movements from our first time together. I gently cupped my breast, feeling the heavy weight of my flesh, rolling it between my fingers, little bouts of pleasure running straight down to my core. I took in a sharp breath when I gently pinched my growing nipple and bit my lip. If I wasn't careful, Natsu would hear me, and that would be embarrassing enough. I ran my fingers all over my body, trying to recreate the feeling of his calloused fingers running up and down my skin. Those same fingers that caressed parts of my skin that I never have explored myself, I could practically feel his large palm kneading my breast, his breath on my neck as he nibbled on my skin, leaving a mark. I leaned against the cold tile wall which suddenly brought me back to where I was. I opened my eyes and let out a breath that I had been holding. I needed him again, I ached for his touch, and I ached to feel connected to him again. I looked at my delicate fingers, though scarred since having left my pampered life as a Heartfilia they were still soft compared to Natsu's. I trailed my finger down my flat stomach and to my pelvis. I felt around my folds, wanting to feel the insane amount of pleasure that he brought me.

"Lucy!" There was a loud knock at the door. I jumped and practically slipped where I was standing. I panted in surprise and turned off the shower. "Natsu?" I called out, opening the door of the shower.

"You've been in there for an hour, are you okay?" He asked. I looked at the clock that sat on the counter and shook my head. Geez, I got carried away with myself.

"Yeah! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts I guess. I'll be out soo-" Before I could finish my sentence, the door was being pushed open. I stared at him in horror, still stark naked and dripping wet from my shower. He had a dark, lustful look in his eyes. He slowly walked toward me, his hips seeming to sway in a rhythm that had me hypnotized.

"N-Natsu?" I questioned, my butt hitting against the counter. He raised an eyebrow and hooked his arm under my leg, lifting it into the air as he positioned himself in between my legs. I squealed in surprise.

"What were you thinking about? Hmm? You seem to be aroused." He stated simply. I blushed and covered my face with both of my hands. What was happening?! Natsu was acting so differently, and I wasn't sure I was quite used to it yet. He gently placed my leg down and buried his nose in my neck and gently bit my skin. I gasped and tilted my head back. His hand trailed up my stomach, practically tickling me with how lightly he was touching me, and went to cup my breast, but I grasped his wrist.

"Natsu." I whispered in his ear. He sighed and pulled away, his eyes getting their normal shine back again. "I know, we should talk first, but you're driving me crazy Lucy. I have no idea what you're doing to me." He said, resting his forehead on my shoulder. I twisted my fingers in his hair, trying to soothe him.

"This is new for me too Natsu, I've never seen you like this, so it's really weird to see you," I paused, wondering if I should say it out loud, "to see you so sexy." I said. It was quiet for a beat until Natsu let out a laugh and pulled away from me to look in my eyes.

"You know, the same could be said about you!" He stated. I furrowed my eyebrows together, not understanding his statement. He ran his hand down his face and turned around to head back into the bedroom.

"Get dressed; there is quite a lot we will need to discuss." He said with a small smile, and closed the door. I sank to the floor, taking in what had just happened. That's right, I had a lot to ask him, and tell him myself, we couldn't get carried away just yet. I quickly threw on a shirt and some shorts and made my way to our bed while toweling my hair dry. Natsu was sitting against the headboard, the Lacrima vision on, volume really low to provide some background noise. I looked at him and smiled, he returned it, and patted the spot next to him. I climbed up and crossed my legs and faced him. We stared at each other in an awkward silence, not knowing how to start. Before I could think about what I was going to say, I blurted it out.

"Gajeel said I'm your mate." I stated, but then covered my mouth. Natsu's eyes widened and his cheeks burned a bright red hue. "When did he tell you that?" He asked quietly. I watched his expression closely, he was embarrassed, but I knew he wasn't going to hide from me.

"After I-I um left you." I mumbled. This conversation couldn't get any worse. Natsu was always so easy to talk to, why was I struggling now? He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked his fingers were mindlessly playing with the ends of his scarf, a nervous habit he picked up after meeting me, or so I've been told. I shook my head and threw my towel to the side, wanting to give my full attention to him. He bit his lip; I don't think I had ever seen him so nervous before. "Natsu, you don't have to tell me right now if you aren't ready." I explained. He looked at me in surprise.

"Are you sure? I want to tell you, but I feel like we should explore what is going on between us more before I tell you, so you don't feel obligated to stay with me. I want it to be genuine." He said, his voice cracked, I could tell he was on the verge of tears, but he was holding back. What did it mean? Was mating the same with dragon slayers like it is for certain species of animals? I had read once that some species could only mate with one of their own kind, and never love anyone else. Was that really what I was to Natsu? There was no way; he was a human, regardless of him being part dragon slayer, part demon. Regardless of what it was, I knew he didn't feel comfortable telling me yet, so I held my tongue and nodded.

"That poses the next question, what are we?" I asked. He smiled and grasped my hand. "I'm not sure yet, but I know that whatever is happening between us, I want it to continue. Ever since that day, I couldn't stop thinking of you, and it's been driving me crazy! And Happy too!" He exclaimed. I giggled and kissed the top of his hand. His gaze suddenly turned lustful, and he yanked my arm so that I was now awkwardly lying on top of him. I situated myself so that I was straddling his hips and placed my hands on either side of his head. His lips instantly found the skin of my collarbone; his fingers were digging into my hips, trying to sneak the fabric of my shorts down. I moaned out and gently sat on top of him, feeling his excitement already.

"N-Natsuuu, we still need to talk." I moaned, his fingers teasing under my shorts and gently scratching at the soft skin of my buttocks. His tongue lapped at the mark that he probably left behind from biting me and smiled against my neck.

"Please, I just want to explore more, I want to learn." He begged. I pulled away to look into his eyes, which were dark.

"You said that I was your first, then where did you learn all of this?" I asked, gently grinding down onto his pelvis. He hissed and his grip on my hips growing tighter. He glared at me and bit my shoulder in revenge, which just resulted in me slapping his chest.

"I'm not entirely sure, I've heard the guy's at the guild talk about this stuff millions of times, but it never really stuck with me. When you kissed me, something almost seemed to take over me, and I just followed that. I think Igneel called it my instinct." He said, giving me a toothy grin, his canines shining. I rolled my eyes and fell on top of him so that our faces were inches apart.

"Well you still have much to learn." I whispered before stealing a kiss. He groaned, and brought his arms up so that they wrapped around my back. Our tongues met in a heated battle, his hands were starting to wander down my back, his fingers teasing the band of my shorts and dipping beneath. I bit his lower lip, as if to tell him to stop teasing, but instead his hand dipped underneath and caressed my skin. I groaned and sat up, hesitantly letting go of our kiss to look down at him.

"Do you trust me Natsu?" I asked. His dazed looked suddenly turned sharp and he nodded, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on my tail bone. I grasped the hem of his t-shirt and shuffled it up his body, the fabric catching on the bedding below. He lifted himself so that I could get it over his head, and threw it to the side. I grasped either side of his face and gave him a tender kiss, but before he could get further into it, I pulled away and kissed down his chin and to his jawline. His breath was becoming shallow as I went further down his neck and brushed against his scar. He moved his hands to the top of my thighs to get better leverage as I sucked on the sensitive skin. I brought my hand down to his chest and skimmed my fingers over his dark nipple. He hissed and tilted his head back, eyes closed shut tight. I smiled against his neck and moved further down, running my tongue down his skin, following the indentation of his muscles. I licked over his left nipple and continued down. I scooted further down his lap and caressed his well-defined abs, his skin was hot to touch, his magic flaring, but I didn't let it stop my exploring. My fingers teased the band of his white pants, completely jumping over his belt and down his thigh. I looked up at him to see that he was now glaring at me.

"You are such a damn tease." He grumbled, placing his hand on my cheek, his action much softer than how he spoke. I smiled and grasped the buckle of his belt and slowly started to undo it, the leather was worn from multiple uses, and it slid from the metal bar easily and out of its tight hold. I took a deep breath and looked back up at him to see his eyes following my every movement.

"Lucy, you don't have to do anything you're not ready to do." He said. I looked back down at my hands, which were grasping the hem of his pants. Without the belt, they were slipping down easily and hanging dangerously low on his hips, begging to be taken off. I ran my finger down his V-line and felt the coarse hair that was barely peeking through. I gulped and looked back up at him and gently tugged the material down his legs, he was wearing black boxers, and they hugged his muscular legs, making him look like a model. I threw his pants to the side and focused in on the large bulge that was twitching. I traced my fingers over the patterns of the stitching, being careful not to touch his arousal, and before I could think about what I was doing, I leaned down and gently kissed his hip and then went down further to place my lips over his arousal. He gasped in surprise and his hips bucked up immediately at the contact. I jumped away in surprise and nearly fell off the bed, but Natsu grabbed my arm. I blushed and covered my face with both of my hands, not wanting to look at him.

"I'm so sorry; I just wasn't prepared for that!" I managed to squeak out. Natsu pulled me into his arms and ran his fingers through my hair. "It's okay, that is a really big step for you to take, and I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to." He said. I peeked at him through my fingers, seeing the blush on his cheeks too. "Maybe we should go slower for right now?" He suggested, grasping my wrists so I would lower my hands. I nodded and leaned into his embrace.

"You know, you may be a bumbling idiot, but you are really caring." I said. He pushed me away gently and glared at me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He asked. I giggled and got off of the bed and threw him his pants.

"Get dressed, I'm hungry." I said giving him a wink. He pouted and hopped into his pants and grabbed his shirt, grumbling something about how I was so weird, and that he wasn't an idiot. I laughed and slipped on my shoes. We both walked downstairs and outside to look for a restaurant. Natsu had his hands behind his head and was looking away from me at all of the brightly colored restaurants. I clasped my hands behind my back and bit my lip. Should we hold hands? Did he even want to hold my hand? What if he only wanted me for sex though? Then he wouldn't ever look at me as if I was his girlfriend, and that means my uncle was right. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, mentally begging him to look at me and just grab my hand and drag me all around the town. My chest felt heavy as I watched him look about completely oblivious to my inner turmoil.

"How about that one Luce?" He asked pointing to a simple café that had many people inside. I nodded and let him lead the way, him cheering about the food he was going to eat. I sighed and followed him into the restaurant; he was already ordering something when he turned to me.

"What do you want Lucy? I'll pay this time!" He said happily. I raised my eyebrows at his offer. Natsu NEVER paid for a meal. I ordered something simple and we took a seat at an open table which was crammed into a corner, we were practically sitting on top of one another.

"Happy would have loved this place, they have fresh fish." Natsu said looking back at the menu. I nodded and placed my chin in the palm of my hand.

"So we are here for two days, what are we going to do for the whole time?" He asked looking over at me. I blinked at him in surprise.

"Well, I wanted to visit the hot springs tonight, and then maybe we can go to the beach tomorrow?" I asked. He scrunched up his face at the mention of the hot springs. "What is that face for?" I asked.

"Well, why use the hot springs? We have a bath tub in our room, and I can make it just as hot as the springs." He said with a toothy grin. I blushed at the thought of us both taking a bath together, but I shook my head. He probably wasn't even thinking about that. A waitress placed our steaming food in front of us and set our drinks down.

"Enjoy you two!" She exclaimed, her gaze lingering on Natsu. I bit my cheek, wanting desperately to tell her to back off since we were together, but I didn't even know if that statement was accurate. Natsu immediately started to shovel his food down, not even giving himself a chance to taste the food before he swallowed it. I rolled my eyes at his typical behavior and picked at my food. He looked up and took a drink of his water.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked his voice laced with concern. I nodded and hesitantly brought the fork to my mouth. He watched me chew to make sure that I ate something before he continued to chow down on his. We finished up our food and made our way through the crowd to get outside. Night had already fallen and the temperature dropped significantly. I shivered and moved closer to Natsu, my personal heater. I jumped when I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder, his warmth spreading through my body. I blushed and snuggled closer to him, wanting to take in this rare moment. Once we got back to our room, I jumped under the covers, wanting to escape the cold air. Natsu chuckled at my reaction and stretched his arms above his head, his abs peeking through the bottom of his shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower; do you want me to warm up a bath for you when I'm done?" He asked, already stripping out of his shirt. I blushed and nodded. He closed the door behind him and I heard the shower running. Natsu rarely ever bathed, it was hard enough to get him to brush his teeth, but you couldn't blame the poor guy since he was raised by a dragon and personal hygiene wasn't part of his lessons. Erza was able to get him to agree to once a week, and he committed to it, even if he grumbled about it every time. But I know for a fact that Natsu showered right before we left, last night, and he was actually willing to shower tonight, without being told. I hopped out of the bed, suddenly curious if he was really taking a shower or if he was just trying to impress me.

I cracked opened the door after waiting for a few minutes, hoping he wasn't facing the door, and peeked inside. He was indeed standing in the shower, his head tilted back and resting against the tiled wall. He looked relaxed, his mouth open slightly and his eyes closed. I looked down at the rest of his body and immediately regretted spying on him. His right hand was gently grasping his erection, moving back and forth, and I could faintly hear his soft pants. I closed the door and ran my hand down my face. I was such an idiot, I teased the poor guy, all ready to pleasure him, and then I completely cock-blocked him by leaving for dinner. No wonder he wanted to take a shower, he was probably embarrassed. I stood up straight and started to strip from my clothes. I was done being a little wuss, Natsu has given me a lot so far, and I had yet to reciprocate those acts. I opened the door and closed it behind me, not trying to be quiet. Natsu jumped and looked over at me, his eyes wide, face bright red. I opened the shower door and pressed my body against his.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" He asked his voice incredulous, eyes still wide open. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and dropped down to my knees. The water was warm on my back and gently cascaded over my head, I watched the droplets hit Natsu's tanned skin and slowly ride down. I looked at his erection and took a deep breath and gently grasped it in my hand. It felt heavy, thick, but surprisingly soft. Natsu bucked his hips once my fingers wrapped around the base and his hand tangled into my already wet blonde locks. I had no idea what I was doing, I had only ever heard Cana describe this, but I had never performed it. I slowly moved my hand, lightening my grasp, afraid I would hurt him. Natsu's other hand wrapped around mine and he tightened the grip.

"You won't hurt me if you-" I flicked my thumb over the tip as he explained, and he let out a grunt. "I'll guide you through this okay? I'm as new to this as you are." He said, caressing my head in a very loving matter. I nodded and kept the steady grip that he showed me and gave him a few pumps, the water was slicking up his skin, making my hand move smoothly. I looked up at him to watch his reaction; his face was scrunched up in pleasure, his chest heaving. I decided I wanted to try more, and stuck out my tongue to give his head a lick. His knees shook, and he let out a curse under his breath. I darted my tongue in and out, gauging his reaction, hoping I was doing well, and then decided to take him into my mouth fully. I instantly regretted it, his erection hitting the back of my throat causing me to quickly pull away and gag, saliva dripping down my chin. He looked down at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and decided to try again. I wiped my chin and went back in, much slower, and took in his length. I ran my tongue along the skin, and gently scrapped my teeth against his tender flesh. He groaned out loud, his grip on my hair tightening. I pulled back and tried to bob my head a little; trying to give him something, but my cheeks and jaw were starting to become sore. I pulled off and grasped the base with my hand and slowly stroked him.

"Natsu, I don't think I can do anymore." I said. He held out his hands and helped me stand onto my feet. My knees were stinging and felt sore from sitting on the hard ground for so long. "That's alright Luce, it was really good." He said before pulling me in for a kiss. I moaned, feeling his hand wander down my stomach and in between my thighs. His skillful fingers quickly found my entrance and teased in and out, not going completely in. I called out his name in a whisper after letting go of the kiss and leaned my forehead onto his shoulder as he teased me. His lips found my shoulder and kissed the same spot multiple times as he slowly inserted his long fingers. I twitched from the sudden intrusion, the feeling still foreign and unfamiliar. Natsu slowly pumped his fingers in and out, his breathing growing heavy with mine. I grasped his erection and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts, wanting to give him the pleasure that he was giving me. He cursed once more and bit down at the juncture of my neck and shoulder and sucked at my sensitive skin. I moaned, shifting down onto his fingers, begging for more. He moved the pad of his thumb around my clitoris, searching for the sweet spot, waiting for me to shiver in pleasure. Once he brushed it, I yelped out his name, and he found it and gently put pressure on it. My legs were starting to shake and I was feeling weak.

"Natsu, please." I moaned, my hand went slack, but I desperately tried to keep up the rhythm, not wanting to disappoint him. He pulled his hand away from me and reached behind me to turn off the shower. The cold air suddenly hit me and I screeched in surprise.

"Natsu what the hell?!" I asked stepping away from him. He grasped both of my hands and pulled me out of the shower. He wrapped a big towel around me and dried my skin, and then toweled my hair, all while he stood stark naked, his skin already dry from his magic. He captured my lips and bit down on my lip and pulled gently and then walked back into the bedroom. I stood there staring at the open door, dumbfounded. I dropped the towel to the floor, marched out there, about to give him a piece of my mind, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him standing in front of the bed, waiting for me. I cautiously walked over to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I-" He paused and placed his forehead on mine. "I want to take my time with you. As amazing as all of that was, I really don't want to scare you off Lucy." He said his voice eerily quiet. I felt my heart leap at his words; he really did care about me. I pressed my body closer to his, feeling every inch of his skin pressed against mine. His erection was rubbing up against my pelvis; his gently moved his hips, to get a little more friction.

"You won't scare me away Natsu." I whispered, trying to be as equally quiet as him. I felt the ache in between my legs grow stronger, begging for him to touch me again, but I tried to suppress that and focus on him. I pushed him down onto the bed, watching his expression, his eyes still filled with lust, and pure affection. I straddled his hips and lifted myself up. I gently lowered myself onto him, hissing at the familiar tug in my muscles protesting against his size. Natsu's eyes were squeezed shut, his fingers digging into my hips. I finally sat all the way down, letting my body once again get used to the sudden intrusion. I situated my legs so that I could distribute my weight properly, and lifted up ever so slightly, and then slid back down. Natsu bucked up in response, and he lifted my hips again, wanting to feel more. I complied and continued to go at a faster pace, or at least I tried. I had a hard time finding a good way to sit, but it felt uncomfortable to me. Natsu must have sensed this, and moved his hands up to my back and pushed me down onto his chest. He bent his legs and started to thrust in and out. I screamed out in pleasure, practically seeing stars at the different, but wonderful feeling. I looked up at him and gave him a hasty kiss and then buried my face into his neck as he ravished me, and took control. His lips rested right by my ear, I could hear his every breath, his every grunt and moan, it made my core tingle and sent pleasure throughout my body. Natsu started to slow down and I sat up a little to give him a long, passionate kiss. He pulled out, he groaned in protest, and I suddenly felt bare. I got off of his lap, allowing him to sit up, and before he could move any further, I gently grasped his erection and gave it a few pumps.

"Lucy, you are going to drive me crazy." He mumbled, gently pushing me back onto the bed. I bent my knees, practically begging him to continue our escapades, he settled in between, and stared down at my body.

"You're gorgeous." He muttered, running his index finger from the valley of my breasts, down to my soaking entrance. He grabbed my ankle and placed it onto his shoulder, and I instinctively wrapped my other leg around his hip. He thrust forward without warning, my body shifting backward from the movement, and the bed frame bumping against the wall. He grabbed my hand and started a rhythm, his breath quickening with his movement, sweat dripping down his chest. He leaned over me and attacked my lips with his own, his tongue messily dancing with mine and his thrusts became uneven and frantic. My mind was starting to go blank, my eyes squeezed tightly closed as he continued going, his unoccupied hand finding its way down and rubbing small circles over my clitoris. Natsu pulled away from our kiss, I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, a small smile on his face. I moaned loudly, his finger continually hitting the bundle of nerves that made my toes curl.

"Lucy, can I do something?" He asked, his voice hoarse and low, the sound vibrating from deep in his throat. I nodded and his lips once again found the juncture of my neck and shoulder and he bit down hard. I screamed out, the bite stinging, and I could feel the blood. He lapped at the wound and raised his finger to it, his skin warming up from his magic, and suddenly there was no more pain. Natsu continued to kiss the spot, as if to apologize, but he never faltered in his rhythm.  
"Natsu, I'm really close." I managed to moan out as his finger pressed down harder on my clitoris. His hips started to move quickly in response to my statement, and I started to meet him halfway, looking for that sweet release that I have been aching for, for the past couple of weeks. I raised my hips in anticipation, the coil in my lower stomach drawn taut, ready to release at any moment. Natsu grasped my breast in his large hand and massaged the skin, pinching my pink, erect nipple. His mouth closed over it, his tongue playing with the numb. I cried out and tangled my finger in his hair, pulling his head closer.

"N-Nastu!" I moaned, the coil snapped, my mind going completely blank as my world was filled with white, hot, pleasure. Natsu slowed down his thrusts, helping me ride out my orgasm, his finger slowly seizing its attack on the bundle of nerves that now had me twitching. Natsu wrapped both of his hands under my knees and started to pick up his pace again. I groaned my body feeling over stimulated, but not wanting him to stop. I watched his face as he slowly came undone, his thrusts slowing down to a complete stop, still buried inside of me. He let go of my legs, letting them sink down onto the mattress, and very slowly pulled himself from my entrance. I wrinkled my nose at the strange feeling of his seed dripping out of me. He took a breath and hopped up out of bed. I was too weak to protest, and instead watched him move around, wet a washcloth, and came back over to wash me up. He placed a kiss right on my belly button after he finished wiping away the evidence of what we had just done. He tossed the wash cloth to the side and snuggled up against me, having pulled the blanket over us. He brushed away my hair which had stuck to my face from my sweat and he kissed my lips. We sat in a comfortable silence; I listened to Natsu's heartbeat slow down and start back its regular, resting beat.

"What happened to taking it slow?" I asked. He buried his nose into my neck, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I got carried away again." He murmured, his voice vibrating against my throat, causing me to giggle.

"Natsu." I stated. He let out a lazy hmm, not even realizing the crisis that was going on in my head. I needed to tell him, he needed to know, and that way, I know where we stand. After a few beats of silence he sat up and looked down at me.

"Lucy?" He questioned. I blushed and turned away from his gaze. I could do this! His onyx eyes bored into my brown ones, his gaze searching, his mouth forming a small pout.

"Natsu, I think I'm in love with you." I blurted out. He pulled back, his eyes widened with surprise, his cheeks dusted with a light pink. Before he could respond, I continued my statement before I lost the courage.

"I think I have for a while now, but I was in denial about it, not wanting the dynamic to change between us. I was scared what you would think, and especially with everything that happened and everything I said to you. I was more afraid after being intimate with you, because I didn't know what it meant, and because of my stupid uncle and his abusive words, I kept thinking that you only wanted me for the sex, but then Gajeel said I was your mate, and Levy-" Natsu placed a finger on my lips, and it was then I realized that I had been rambling, and practically told him the one thing that I hated talking about. I watched as he took a deep breath, waiting patiently for him to process my words, my heart slowly sinking, ready for the rejection.

"First of all, although I don't know the full story, whatever your uncle said to you is absolute bullshit, and he is an asshole. Second of all, what Gajeel said is correct, you are my mate, and what that means is you're mine." He said, his voice almost going into a dark growl, it sending a strange sense of pleasure down my spine.

"Since we are dragon slayers, we have many of the same traits as a dragon, and something that we got passed down from them was mating. Dragons can only have one significant other in their life, and that's it. The dragon also will choose that person subconsciously, and sometimes we don't even realize it until it's practically hit us in the face." He said with a small smile. My heart was suddenly beating a mile a minute, and I'm sure he could hear it.

"Third of all, I think I love you too." He said. I blinked at him, not having expected those words to ever fall from his lips, especially for my ears to hear only. We sat there, staring at each other, not knowing what to do next. I grasped his cheeks and gave him a tender kiss, still in shock from his confession. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So wait, is that why you hesitated to tell me about the mate thing? Because you weren't sure if I reciprocated your feelings?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"What does reciprocate mean?" He asked. I practically face-palmed, but kept my composure. Leave it to Natsu to completely ruin the mood with his innocent behavior.

"It means to return, so you were scared that I didn't love you back." I explained. He nodded, the sentence finally making sense to him. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"I was afraid of losing you. After we had our fight, I thought for sure that I really was going to." He said, gently kissing the mark he had given me earlier. "This, though, is the mark I gave you, and it has my magic in it. When I found out you were my mate, my fire no longer was able to burn you or hurt you. But now, my magic flows in your blood stream, so our magic is connected. You will be immune to my flames, and you will also be able to hold my flames, just not use them for fighting." He said. My eyes widened at his statement. This whole mating thing was a lot more complicated than I had thought.

"Could I possibly try?" I asked holding out my hands. He laughed and let his hand light on fire. He formed it into a ball and gently handed it over to me. The flame was warm and familiar, it felt like Natsu. I lifted my fingers into the flame, letting the fire flicker over my skin, only feeling warmth and comfort.

"It feels like you're connected to the flame." I whispered, staring into the bright red and orange fire. Natsu grabbed it again and extinguished that flame.

"Hey I was still testing that out!" I complained, swiping at his hands for him to give me more. He pushed me down onto the bed, his eyes suddenly dark with lust, and his mouth open, little pants coming out.

"Natsu?" I asked. He groaned and sat back. "Luce you're going to be the death of me." He said falling onto his back. I watched him in surprise, seeing that he was slowly starting to become aroused again.

"Watching you hold my flame like that, it was just so-" He paused, his arm over his eyes, as if he was hiding away in embarrassment. "It was really hot." He mumbled. I let out a loud laugh at his statement and plopped down on top of him.

"Well, you better get used to it, because you're not going to be able to get rid of me now." I said kissing his chest. He lifted his arm up and looked down at me.

"I suppose I will." He said. I had never thought that I, Lucy Heartfilia, would get to be special enough to have him as my boyfriend now. Though Natsu was rambunctious and loud, and a little dim-witted at times, I was the only one that truly got to see this side of him. His loving, caring, tender, also relentless side of him, and it was all mine. I did eventually tell him the full story about my uncle, and that it was the same man that he had kicked out of my apartment, he wasn't happy about it, but made sure to constantly remind me, every night, that he loved me for me. Sometimes he would even give a reason as to why he loved me.

When we got back to the guild, Happy teased us constantly, but I could tell he was happy for Natsu, and happy that we were finally okay. Bets had been placed, and Cana and Mira won, that we would be a couple by the time we came back from our trip. Everything seemed to be back to normal, but even I still had to get used to Natsu coming up to me at random times and giving me a kiss, even in the middle of a fight with Gray, or Elfman. We have had to go through a lot as a guild, as partners, he left me for a year, we both lost people very important to us. Yet, we still stood tall and stayed strong and continued on forward, heads held high, Fairy Tail insignia proudly donned on our skin. Soon we were going to leave for the 100 year mission, and I was more than ready, because I got to continue my adventure with Natsu, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Seems like my life really was a never ending fairy tale.

 **AND AFTER A YEAR IT IS FINALLY DONE! WOOT WOOT. Sorry for the extreeemellllyyyyyy long wait on this, I've been scary busy lately and a lot has happened in my life. I do love writing and will continue to do so, but I just won't be able to update as often as I'd like. That's why, when I start a new story, I'm going to write a couple of chapters before I publish the first chapter so I have some to give out instead of having the story sit for a year lol. Well I hope you all enjoyed this, this second chapter was hard to write, but I think it came out good! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
